<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(i think) i like it by jiandgyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504845">(i think) i like it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiandgyu/pseuds/jiandgyu'>jiandgyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mingyu praise kink nation rise!, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Start the year right with gyuhoon PWP, University Student Kim Mingyu, University Student Lee Jihoon | Woozi, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiandgyu/pseuds/jiandgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"H-hyung... more, please?"</em>
</p><p>  <em>"What?"</em></p><p> <em>"I said more. Hyung, do it again."</em></p><p> </p><p>Jihoon and Mingyu hate each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(i think) i like it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jihoon walks up the steps of the university’s library, laptop in hand, coffee in the other, and several books and class materials tucked under his arm. He sees several students coming out of the building, probably done studying for the day, or maybe the weekend; it is 6 pm on Friday after all.</p><p> </p><p>As for Jihoon, he has Saturday classes, so his week is not done yet, and between now and the next day, he plans to do some extra studying and maybe squeeze in some homework. Sunday is his only free time; maybe he and his roommate Wonwoo would stay in and catch up on anime, or maybe just sleep in and chill inside their shared studio apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon approaches the entrance. With no hand free, he tries to push the glass door with the side of his body. The door budges but not enough, and Jihoon leans to it more. He barely notices in his peripheral vision as someone reaches over his head and pushes the door open, making Jihoon fumble into the entrance, almost losing his balance.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful,” says a guy behind him, who wraps an arm around him to get him steady and catches his laptop with his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Jihoon mumbles automatically as he receives his laptop from the other guy before he registers that the said guy is Kim Mingyu. <em>Fucking Kim Mingyu.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do you really have to bring all of that to the library, Jihoon-ssi?” Mingyu is chuckling as he says this, for what reason Jihoon does not know exactly. Maybe he finds the idea of Jihoon sprawling into the library lobby floor with all his stuff funny.</p><p><br/>
“Mind your own business, Mingyu-ssi,” Jihoon replied curtly. Not his best comeback, but he is still a little frazzled by his almost accident; his laptop could have been completely smashed and it would be a big pain.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu is obviously not happy with the cold reply, and his smile turns into an exaggerated hurt puppy impression. “Hyung… What did I do this time?”</p><p> </p><p>This guy obviously knows by now what hits Jihoon’s nerve. Jihoon just walks to the elevator, deciding to just try to shake Mingyu off. “Mingyu-ssi, please don’t call me hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why can’t I call you ‘hyung’? We’ve been classmates for 2 years now, we’re friends at this point.” Mingyu follows him to the elevator and presses the button for them. The 3<sup>rd</sup> floor has the big study hall where most students stay.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon refrains from rolling his eyes. Of course Mingyu knows exactly why, and he just enjoys tormenting Jihoon into acknowledging the awkward atmosphere around them. Of the two years he shared classes with Mingyu, most of it consisted of an unspoken competition between the two of them, the two most promising student in their year and program. Professors would always comment on which of them <em>this time </em>topped the exam, who got the higher marks.</p><p> </p><p>Competition is not new to Jihoon; one can even say that he thrives on it. But Kim Mingyu is a whole different competition. From that one time when they were forced to pair up to represent the university in a national quiz competition, for some reason, Mingyu seems to think that they’ve become close and friendly. Or at least Jihoon suspects– <em>knows</em> that that is what Mingyu wants others to see; because Mingyu, aside from being smart, is also immensely popular. Naturally, he has an image that he wants to keep.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon can easily keep up with this charade in front of other people, but it is a different matter when it is just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we have the same understanding of what ‘friends’ are. We are not one, in my point of view.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch.” Mingyu clutches his chest, feigning pain. “Jihoon-ssi, you’re hurting my feelings. I just helped you a while ago, can’t you reconsider and just accept my friendship?” The elevator opens to the third floor, but Mingyu is blocking the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Move.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.” Mingyu smiles menacingly, as his hand extends to press the button that would keep the doors open. “Thank me first and let me call you hyung. Jihoon-hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon exhales, temper rising. “I have no time for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then just say it. It will only take you 5 seconds to – oww!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon walks past Mingyu who is clutching his right shin, where Jihoon kicked him. He walks past students whose attention are on Mingyu who is making noises; he’s sure they won’t know that it was him who caused the scene.</p><p> </p><p>He goes to his usual spot in corner of the library, places all his stuff on the table, and gets into study mode.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The number of students in the library dwindles until it is almost midnight. Jihoon is typing an essay that he thinks he can already finish tonight; it is not actually due until next Friday. There is a particular point that he's trying to drive home, but he is still not satisfied by what he has written. He needs a more credible source. Jihoon knows just the right material, a book that he had borrowed before.</p><p> </p><p>He walks up the stairs to the fifth floor, a section of the library containing research books and other older textbooks. He’s not surprised to see that there is already no one here at this time, not even the library aides. Good, as he can get the book that he wants and maybe also browse through some more possible sources without someone interrupting him.</p><p> </p><p>He goes past many shelves towards the back corner, where the shelf for the particular topic is located. There’s the book on the top shelf. <em>Damn it.</em> It’s too high up for Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon tries to reach for it anyway instead of looking for the mobile ladder or getting a stool to stand on. He stands on tiptoes, extending his arm to its fullest. Just a couple inches more and he could grab the book’s spine –</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon-ssi, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Kim Mingyu, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere that Jihoon almost cursed out loud from shock. Fucking Kim Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>“None of your business, Mingyu-ssi. Why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I'm here for a book,” Mingyu replies as if Jihoon didn’t just snapped off at him. He comes closer and reaches over Jihoon, then pulls out the book that Jihoon is trying to reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Aha, here’s the book I need!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon is affronted. “That’s my book! You saw me getting it just now!”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu doesn’t even react to Jihoon’s allegation and just browses the book cover and description. “Hm. It looks like it’s gonna be useful for that essay next week. Thanks for the recommendation, Jihoon-ssi!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon cannot <em>believe</em> that Kim Mingyu is pulling this on him right now. That is his book. Jihoon tries to snatch it from Mingyu’s hand, but the guy is fast; he raises the book over his head and out of Jihoon’s reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh, jump higher if you want to have it.” Mingyu is clearly mocking him, and Jihoon has not wanted to hit the smirk off someone’s face more than right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me that now or I'll hit you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu raises his eyebrows, and his face turns amused instead of threatened.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead and try, shortcake."</p><p> </p><p>Now Jihoon has always known his short height is something he had to live with all his life, or at least from the age of 17 when he just stopped growing and all hopes of a late growth spurt has gone. He had 6 years since then to accept this fact and learn to work with it.</p><p> </p><p>That doesn't mean he's completely over it though, and the S word coming from this fucking tree lights a fuse inside him. That and the smile Mingyu has, the same smile he wears when he comes straight to him after class, saying something along the lines of <em>“Congrats, Jihoon-ssi! That exam was really difficult, but I knew you’re also gonna ace it!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Before Jihoon realizes, his right hand is in the air. The sharp crack as it makes contact with Mingyu's cheek startles Jihoon, makes him take in what just happened. Jihoon is mostly surprised, as he has never been a violent person; but there is also a weird satisfaction mixed in, like a tension that has finally been released.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu, taken aback, walks back a few steps, touching his cheek. There is a red mark of Jihoon's handprint right on it.</p><p> </p><p>By the way Jihoon's palm is smarting, he knows he had given a painful slap. <em>Good.</em></p><p> </p><p>However, Mingyu, the fucker, smirks like it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Not bad for someone your size."</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon feels his blood boil. His body moves on instinct, right hand landing a slap on Mingyu's cheek, surely harder than last time; and then a backhand swing on Mingyu's other cheek. Mingyu staggers backwards until he hits the bookshelf behind him. Before Mingyu can try to avoid him or defend himself, Jihoon gives one final slap on Mingyu's left cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu goes down on the floor on his knees, the book dropped beside him. Jihoon ignores that and watches Mingyu, head bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"How's that? Not bad, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu does not answer immediately. Jihoon cannot really see his face, but his shoulders and whole body are shaking slighty, his breathing shallow and staggered.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu looks up at him. His cheeks are red and raw, almost purple in some places. His pupils are blown wide, eyes rimmed with tears. His lips appear to be shaking as he starts to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hyung... more, please?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said more. Hyung, do it again." Mingyu reaches to Jihoon's thighs, holding on to them as if he is making sure the older will not walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon stares at Mingyu, mind spinning. What the fuck? What is Mingyu up to? The logical explanation is that this is one of Mingyu's tricks, a prank perhaps conceived on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>But the younger guy is staring at him eagerly, offering his already marked face to him. The pleading expession, the way that he clutches onto Jihoon's jeans tight, is something that Jihoon has not seen before.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon's eyes stray further down on Mingyu's crotch by instinct. There, Mingyu’s arousal is evident. Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Mingyu is turned on by being slapped around? Wow, who would have thought?</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon feels some kind of victory in having this knowledge. This is his enemy's weakness, revealed right in front of him. But there's something else there, aside from the satisfaction of having a card on Kim Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>There was a time, during his first year in the university, that Mingyu is not a dick. That is before they met, of course, and Mingyu is just a familiar face on campus because he is already popular. Back then, he just thinks of Mingyu as a tall, eye-candy who also happens to be smart. Secretly Jihoon's type. Of course his opinion changed when they started sharing more classes and Mingyu started outscoring him on some exams and has <em>the audacity</em> to tell him that he’s sure Jihoon will outdo him next time. Starting then it was war as far as Jihoon is concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Who would have thought that years later, the hottest guy on campus, golden student Kim Mingyu, will be on his knees in front of Jihoon? If this was freshman Jihoon he would have creamed his pants already. Of course now he knows better, but it doesn't mean this does not affect him. It's hard to ignore a handsome guy that he has tainted with his own hands, and is still gasping, begging for more.</p><p> </p><p>To be blunt, Jihoon is turned on as well. And he's kind of angry, mostly at himself, for this.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon combs his hand on Mingyu's hair, softly at first, and then pulls, angling Mingyu's face more towards him. Mingyu winces but doesn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Get your hands off me or I won't give you what you want."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu follows instantly, letting go of Jihoon's thighs and keeping his hands to his sides, hands clenching and unclenching anxiously. His eagerness to obey gives Jihoon some weird satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon also lets go of Mingyu's hair to gently touch Mingyu's cheek, feeling the previous marks he made. Mingyu's skin feels hot, almost feverish to the touch. He traces his thumb to Mingyu's cheekbone, then to his jaw, and finally to his lower lip, feeling how it quivers.</p><p> </p><p>There's a quick movement and in the next second, he sees his thumb inside Mingyu's mouth. He registers the wet feeling and the movement of the tongue before he pulls his thumb out, and hits Mingyu on the cheek out of reflex.</p><p>Mingyu has his head turned to the side from how hard Jihoon hit him, but Jihoon doesn't miss the shameless smirk he gives.</p><p> </p><p>"You kinky fucker," Jihoon said, wiping his wet thumb on his jeans. "Of course you'd suck on anything."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu looks straight at him, his cocky grin still in place. "Why? Is it your first time getting sucked, Jihoon-ssi?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon almost loses it, but he does not take the bait. He knows what Mingyu is alluding to: he, Lee Jihoon, Mr. 4.00+ GPA, who can only be seen in the classroom or a library, is most likely a virgin, or at least has very little experience in dating or sex.</p><p> </p><p>His regular sex partners would know that this is not true at all.</p><p> </p><p>"I can and I do have that from someone else anytime I want. I have more experience than you think. Surely not as much as you though, fuckboy."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu's eyes widen in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"What, you think people didn't know that you have basically fucked half of the campus by now?" Jihoon adds.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu reddens slightly, but doesn't seem as concerned about the comment as much as he looks confused.</p><p> </p><p>"A-are you with someone now?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's none of your business."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu is still confused.</p><p> </p><p>"But you said you have sex with... others?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said that's none of your business. I don't advertise my sex life, unlike you, slut."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu turns fully red by now, matching the handmarks on his cheeks. He cannot even look at Jihoon straight.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't even deny it, huh? So you admit that you are a slut?"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu <em>whimpers, </em>shakes his head. This spurs Jihoon on.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you also beg for them to slap you around like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Mingyu quickly answers.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't lie to me."</p><p> </p><p>"I swear! I've never tried... stuff like this with anyone."</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon narrows his eyes in disbelief. "So why are you asking for this now?"</p><p>Mingyu mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon gives hits him lightly, on the opposite cheek. This makes the younger turn his full attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Speak up, I'm asking a question."</p><p> </p><p>"Coz it f-felt good when you did it the first time. You also look so hot doing it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"And you're okay with me doing this here, in the library?"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu nods.</p><p> </p><p>“You do know that this part of the library is notorious for make out sessions, right? Do you also go here to make out with your friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you let them fuck you in public? Your friend Jaehyun? Eunwoo? Maybe the two of them at the same time?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu shakes his head harder this time, accompanied by whining. “No…”</p><p> </p><p>"What if someone comes in here and sees you kneeling in front of me, face red and begging to be hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu blushes once again and looks around briefly. "They won't. No one comes in here at this time."</p><p> </p><p>"But are we sure about that?"</p><p> </p><p>"What, are you too scared that your perfect reputation will be tarnished?" There, Mingyu’s snark is already back. How annoying.</p><p> </p><p>"You talk too much, Mingyu-ssi."</p><p> </p><p>"You know there are ways that you could shut my mouth."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice try. If you want something you have to ask for it, puppy."</p><p> </p><p>At this, Mingyu stops, mouth agape. Jihoon can almost see the wheels turning in his eyes, going through many options and possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu finally swallows before speaking. "Can I suck your dick?"</p><p> </p><p>"Go for it, make sure you'll do a good job."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu's eyes shift from Jihoon's face to his lower parts. Mingyu burrows his face into Jihoon's still clothed crotch, soon finding the imprint of Jihoon's hardening dick. He rubs his cheek against the bulge, then traces his mouth against it, breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>It's admittedly so erotic. Jihoon grabs Mingyu by the hair and keeps his face on his crotch for a while before letting go a gasping Mingyu. Mingyu's hand is instantly on Jihoon's bulge, rubbing up and down where it is on his right pantleg.</p><p> </p><p>"I've long since wanted to do this, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"No surprise, you're a slut after all."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm..." is all Mingyu could respond with as he gets back to nosing Jihoon's bulge. His hands come up to Jihoon's waist, undoing the pant's button and then the zipper. A gentle pull and out comes Jihoon's crotch covered in tight grey boxer briefs. The tip of Jihoon's cock peeks out of the right leg of the underwear, evidently hard.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu is right on it, feeling the warmth of the organ underneath a thin layer of cotton fabric against his cheek, nose, mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"For someone thirsting for cock you sure do work terribly slow. Hurry up."</p><p> </p><p>"For someone who claims he has lots of experience you sure are impatient," Mingyu quips back before pulling down Jihoon's boxers. Jihoon's cock stands in attention, stiff and good-sized, and the way Mingyu is instantly transfixed, eyes almost crossing, shouldn't be so satisfying for Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu's left hand instantly wraps around his length, grip adjusting and readjusting, sliding up and down as if appraising it. The guy looks pleased, Jihoon observes.</p><p> </p><p>"Lee Jihoon-ssi, you're full of surprises,"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon doesn't get the chance to clapback when Mingyu <em>dives</em> down, Jihoon's cock inches deep inside Mingyu's mouth. The feeling of a warm, wet suction around his dick is both a relief and heightened tension.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu bobs his head up and down, head pivoting side to side as well, tongue flat and lips expertly covering his teeth. He lets his saliva flow down the length until all of Jihoon's dick is slick and wet. He gets off it with a sharp suck on the head that makes Jihoon almost moan.</p><p> </p><p>His hand is back on Jihoon, stroking from base to head using spit to aid the slide. It doesn't take long before his mouth is back on Jihoon's. Except this time the length goes in, further and further until Mingyu's nose hits Jihoon's pubic hair.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon's mind spins at the sight; his cock nowhere but just the tuft of silky hair on top of Mingyu's stretched lips. The thought of it plunged deep inside Mingyu, and the feeling: hot, tight, wet, spasming more and more as Mingyu tries to hold Jihoon in. Five seconds. Eight seconds. And then he's off, coughing and wheezing for air.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu looks up once again <em>and what a sight it is</em>. Eyes rimmed with tears, nose running, mouth and chin shiny with spit. He doesn't look pretty; or he looks pretty, in a different sense. He looks <em>used. </em>And his eyes are wide and puppy-like, as if asking if he did a good job.</p><p> </p><p>He runs a hand to Mingyu's hair. Mingyu leans into the touch. "You did well, baby." Jihoon mutters lowly, not trusting his full voice. Mingyu visibly perks up, reminding Jihoon again of a puppy.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want that, hm?" Jihoon continues, encouraged. "Want to hear that you suck cock so well?"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu buries his face on Jihoon's right leg, ears burning red.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you’re good at many things, I shouldn’t be surprised that sucking cock is one of them." Mingyu whimpers against his leg. "Now get back to it."</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon caresses Mingyu on the back of his head, and then pulls him by the strands back to his dick, watching as it pries his dewy lips apart. This time, Jihoon pushes Mingyu's down, burying his cock deeper and deeper and then holds him firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I fuck your pretty face?"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu looks up, as much as he can anyway, and gives a small nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Tap my leg anytime and I will stop immediately,” is all Jihoon says before pulling out, and then pushing in deep in one stroke. Jihoon holds Mingyu’s head with both hands, fingers locked on some of his hairstrands.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon strokes in and out, going for a relentless pace, and Mingyu takes him without complaint. At some point he hears Mingyu gag slightly, but he does not tap Jihoon, and after a few shallow strokes it seems he got it under control.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu’s tears flow freely as he blinks, down his cheek and to his stretched lips. Jihoon wipes some of them away.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, baby. You’re doing great.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu whimpers. Jihoon is quick to pick this up.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good, baby. So good for me. Taking me so well.”</p><p> </p><p>And just as he thought, Mingyu’s eyes practically roll off their socket as Jihoon showers him praises. He looks down further and sees Mingyu palming on the bulge in his pants. Jihoon can see how all of this is affects Mingyu, and Jihoon would never admit how this boosts up his ego by just a little.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon lets go of Mingyu. “Take that out and jerk off while I fuck your throat.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu seems stuck in a daze for a few seconds, lungs heaving, the instruction not latching on his oxygen-deprived brain fast enough. And then he understands, and he undoes his pants’ button in haste, fishing his cock out of the confines of his underwear. The way he is kneeling though kind of makes the bunched-up clothes on his thigh uncomfortable, so he pulls down his pants and underwear in one go down to the top of his knees. The relief on his face is obvious as he strokes his already hard dick.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon would be lying if he said that the visuals doesn’t turn him on. Mingyu has an impressive dick, as tan as the rest of his body. He’s also shaved clean down there; Jihoon takes note of that. His bare long thighs are also a sight to see.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon-ssi… Give me…” Mingyu speak-whispers in a gravelly, damaged voice, his right hand grasping and pulling the fabric of Jihoon’s pants as he strokes his cock with his left hand, wrapping his lips around Jihoon’s cock once more. This almost takes Jihoon over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>As promised, Jihoon does fuck Mingyu’s throat, going back to the unrelenting pace of where they left off. Mingyu seems to have adjusted pretty well. From where he is, Jihoon can see a copious amount of clear precum already leaking from the head of Mingyu’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so well, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s truly doing so good that Jihoon can already feel his orgasm approaching.</p><p> </p><p>“Mingyu-ssi, I’m gonna come.” Jihoon stops moving as he says this so that Mingyu can remove himself, but Mingyu instead continues to bob his head up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Mingyu, I’m coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu looks him in the eye and gives him a subtle nod, and then gets off Jihoon. He stays still in front of Jihoon, mouth open and tongue out, pressing just slightly on Jihoon’s swollen cockhead.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon doesn’t need to be told twice. He wraps his right hand to his cock, stroking it fast, careful to keep his aim on the target. It takes only seconds to get him finally over the edge, and he comes; the first white streak lands across Mingyu’s cheek, down to his upper lip. Jihoon manages to keep the succeeding jets of come land on Mingyu’s tongue, occasionally to his lips and chin.</p><p> </p><p>As Jihoon slowly comes down from his high, he watches Mingyu wipe the come off his cheek and upper lip with his fingers, and then put the same fingers on his mouth. He does this for his chin as well, and then makes a show of swallowing everything in his mouth for Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon is dazed.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu reaches to Jihoon’s cock, which is still hard. Jihoon thinks he understands and so he lets him, and Mingyu squeezes the organ from base to tip, licking the come off the head, and then sucks just the tip. This time, he just keeps the head in his mouth, playing with it with his tongue, as he strokes his own dick using his left hand. Jihoon brushes off Mingyu’s bangs and plays with his hair, whispering encouraging words.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long, and as Jihoon says “Come on, baby,” Mingyu whimpers, and finally comes. His come sprays on the floor of the library, just between Jihoon’s shoes.</p><p> </p><p>All that can be heard is Mingyu trying to catch his breath, he stays kneeling on the floor, hand still on his softening cock. He doesn’t move for a minute even when Jihoon has already tucked himself inside and made himself presentable.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon takes in Mingyu; he still has some of his own release dripping from his fingers, and some traces of Jihoon’s own on his cheeks and chin. His hair is ruffled, pointing in all directions. He looks wrecked.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here,” Jihoon says. “Let me just get some things from my bag to clean up.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon power walks down to the third floor, checking on the way that no one else is going up the third floor. When he got back with some wet wipes and cologne on hand, he found Mingyu still kneeling on the same spot, pants thankfully already pulled up.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon pulls out some wipes and hands it to Mingyu, which Mingyu uses for his hands. He pulls out some more and holds Mingyu’s chin up to face him.</p><p>Mingyu looks at him questioningly, until he starts wiping the stains off his face, after which he just smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"That was great," Mingyu says, and he does sound sincere, positivity radiating from his smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon snorts. "Yeah? I'm sure this didn't even make top 10 of your best sexual exploits."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding? This is like, my ultimate fantasy," Mingyu replies.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Getting slapped around?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, you." Mingyu is up from the floor. He accepts the cologne that Jihoon hands him and sprays it on himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you. All the rest kind of just happened but I've always kind of wanted you, in every sense."</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon prides himself of being smarter than most, but this he does not understand. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean I like you."</p><p> </p><p>"But that doesn't make sense. You hate me. We hate each other."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu frowns. "I don't hate you? Did it ever really come off that way?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you're always trying to be condescending when talking to me about exams and stuff. Why would you even always come to me to talk about scores?"</p><p> </p><p>"I honestly was just doing anything to get your attention? I thought our studies and results are something we have in common. Believe me, I was not trying to be condescending or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon looks at him sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least at first anyway. But you have not been very kind to me even after trying to be friendly, so I just moved on to doing things that would get the most attention from you.” Mingyu sighs, “I don't know, this doesn't sound like it makes sense but it's true."</p><p> </p><p>"That's stupid."</p><p> </p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p>"You could have just told me that you… you know…"</p><p> </p><p>"But I feel like I don't have a chance. And now that you're with someone..." Mingyu pouts, voice trailing off.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon frowns. "Wait, who said I'm with someone?"</p><p> </p><p>"You? A while ago you told me that you have someone to have sex with or something like that… Are they okay with what we did? You’re not cheating on them, ri – “</p><p> </p><p>"No no no!” Jihoon waves his hand. “Aw hell no. I’m just talking about casual sex with some friends. I'm single."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Mingyu’s face turn visibly brighter, obviously thinking about what this could mean.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon doesn’t even let himself filter what he first thought of saying. "And who said that you don't have a chance?"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu perks up, hopeful. “Does that mean...?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re smart, Mingyu-ssi. Figure it out.” Jihoon picks up the book off the floor and walks out of the aisle. He smiles to himself as hears Mingyu scrambling to follow him, just as he thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So.... I'm back I guess. LOL :D</p><p>This is just me throwing in several kinks with our favorite pair and putting it in a blender... Of course there's gotta be Mingyu praise kink in there somewhere. ;)</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! As always I would love to read your comments. Happy new year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>